1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a current providing method and a current providing system, and particularly relates to a current providing method counting a number that the current is over a threshold current value and a current providing sys
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a prior art circuit diagram, which utilizes a power providing circuit 101 to provide an output current to a loading 105. The power providing circuit 101 indicates every kind of circuit that can provide a stable voltage or current to the loading 105 (for example, a switching regulator that can provide a stable voltage). In the circuit diagram shown in FIG. 1, the power providing circuit 101 provides an output current Iout to the loading 105. The current sensing circuit 103 can sense a value of the output current Iout, and transmits the detecting value to the detecting circuit 107. After that, the detecting circuit 107 transmits the control signal CS according to detected current value, to adjust the output current Iout, such that the output current Iout can be adjusted to a suitable value corresponding to the loading 105.
However, if the loading value changes, the output current Iout may need to be adjusted to a value larger than a maximum threshold current that the power supplying circuit 101 can provide. That is, the loading 105 will over drain current from the power supplying circuit 101. In such case, the power supplying circuit 101 will be turned off to prevent it from broken. However, the detecting circuit 107 may misjudge due to noise or other reasons. In this case, the output current Iout will not be adjusted to a max threshold current, such that the power supplying circuit 101 will not be affected. However, the power supplying circuit 101 will be turned off due to the misjudging of the detecting circuit 107. The normal operation of the whole will be affect.